Where An End Begins
by MissJuliet
Summary: His light footsteps measured the time until the beginning of the mayhem; the future, in which you can be no more. D18, prompt: making love in the temple.


**Title:** Where An End Begins  
**Prompt: ** making love in the temple [**31_days** ]  
**Character/Pairing:** Dino/Hibari; Romario  
**Rating:** PG-16  
**Notes:** So, yeah. I made it. And I bring it. Prompt is taken literally, so...

He pushed the heavy wooden doors without any apparent effort and stepped into the twilight. Some candles illuminated the dim hall and the sun was casting its rays through stained glass.

The far edges of the temple dissipated in the void and darkness.

His expensive designer shoes echoed on the marble floor as he took in the church's interior with mild distaste. He stopped by a row of benches and sat down, not uttering a word.

The blond man seated next to him was the one to break the dead silence.

"Hello, Kyoya." He turned his face to Hibari and brushed away a lock of jet black hair before kissing the Japanese's temple, lips barely trailing over creamy skin.

Hibari didn't indicate to have noticed the greeting; he took out an envelope from under his suit and held it out between his index and middle fingers.

Dino grabbed it and was about to open it.

"Don't." Hibari stared blankly at the altar. "Don't do it before the date specified on the envelope."

"Why?"

"It's about the Millefiore. If you read it before, you'll act recklessly and do something stupid, like it's typical of you. Don't wreck the scheme."

Dino sighed. "Alright. If you say so..." He tucked the envelope safely in his pocket.

Hibari sprang to his feet to make his leave, but the blond caught his hand, grinding him to a halt. For the first time this day, Hibari looked directly at the Italian.

"Going already? Can't you stay a little while longer?"

"I have no time. I have a very tight schedule—"

"Which is constricted by your plane departure. Which won't happen in a while."

He could notice the a peculiar uncertainty in Hibari's eyes, which completely didn't suit him.

Dino pulled Hibari down on his lap and embraced him tightly.

"What's wrong with you?" He gently stroked the Japanese's cheek with one of his hands, the other man stiff in his arms. "Why are you running away?"

_Because the longer I stay with you, the more you linger on my mind. I don't want it at all; and loathe in a time like this._

Hibari didn't mean to murmur that into Dino's ear, but it somehow slipped the words out. His hands found their way to clutch the fabric of Dino's suit, to run them through strands of golden hair. For a while, he didn't mind.

"Why this place?" He said, nibbling at the Italian's ear.

"It's peaceful and quiet. And I hear that the vicar here is pretty vicious, so he wouldn't let any Millefiore pass." His mouth broke into a sad smile, soon melted by Hibari's thin lips covering his won, already rough and fierce.

Somewhere between unbuckling the belts and tongues delving in mouths and heated breaths, Hibari asked.

"Is it alright with you?" He snickered. "Some herbivores of your lot would say it's a sacrilege."

Languidly, he undid Dino's tie and let it fall on the floor.

"What?" asked the Italian, brushing his tongue over Hibari's abdomen, leaving traces of saliva on untainted skin.

"Fucking in a church. Obviously, I don't mind; however, if you do – I'll bite you to death."

Dino lifted his head. "I don't care. I don't believe in a god that apparently can tell the 'right' kind of love from 'wrong'. " And he pinned Hibari down harder against the wood.

They clung to each other, aware of the transience of the moment and the insecure future.

_Tomorrow, you can be no more._

Dino straddled on top of Hibari, kissing him fervently, then brushing his lips against the other man's eyes, forehead, jaw, whispering something incoherent even to himself in Italian.

Hibari was pushing Dino's head closer to his skin, bending his body to get more of his touch as Dino's kisses were sliding lower, their heart rates increasing in sync.

When Dino entered him, Hibari let a tear roll down. That was the only circumstance under which he would let that happen – after all, it was because of the pain. There wouldn't be a second time, but today, he got carried away, the first and the last time.

Their muffled moans and cries soared up to the emptiness above.

Dino was still flushed whilst knotting his tie; Hibari had already regained his usual composure and calm look, akin to a marble statue and of equal grace.

Dino took his hand.

"Kyoya, please don't—" Hibari put a finger over his lips, silencing the Italian.

"Don't say silly things." He smiled with the corners of his mouth.

He looked at Dino once more and spun on his feet, his light steps measuring the time remaining until the beginning of the mayhem. With the doors closing, it was as if the clock struck midnight.

Dino waited some more, sprawled on the bench, hands over his face. He heard Romario approaching; he got up and walked towards the door, not casting a glance at the surroundings.

Romario followed him, stopping mid-way and turning towards the altar.

He crossed quickly, muttering a prayer under his breath.

"_...et lux aeterna luceat es."_

Standing in the doorway, with light illuminating him from behind, Dino looked like a saint. _Couldn't be more wrong._

"Are you going, Romario?"

The man nodded and hurried towards the exit.

_Never too soon to pray for the dead._


End file.
